


Tell Me Your Deductions

by Bibanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Johnlock - Freeform, Kind of drug use but not really bad, M/M, Potterlock, Ravenclaw, even if you haven’t read Harry Potter you’ll understand it, mostly just implied, or watched Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: John and Sherlock are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. John is in Gryffindor and Sherlock is in Ravenclaw. Sherlock is struggling to keep his brain silent and John wants to help before Sherlock resorts to drugs/potions again.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Tell Me Your Deductions

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are characters from Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and these versions of the characters are from the TV show Sherlock created by Moffat and Gatiss. Please comment your suggestions. Enjoy!

Sherlock and John sat in the courtyard, the cool night air whipping at their faces. It was so calm, so peaceful. Sherlock's mind was so loud.

Sherlock, checking to make sure John was distracted, discreetly pulled a syringe filled with a thick, bubbling purple liquid from an inner pocket in his robe. With shaking hands, he placed the tip of the needle to his wrist. He hadn’t had to do this for a while. But it was so, so loud.

John glanced over. “Sherlock Holmes!” He exclaimed, swatting the syringe from Sherlock’s trembling fingers. “What the hell?! You were doing just fine! Just fine!”

Sherlock peered at John through his dark curls. “John, please. I-I need it.”

John scoffed. “You most certainly do not! Do you know what does to you, Sherlock? You love science, you are a bloody genius, you must realize that it’s killing you. You must!”

Sherlock leapt to his feet. “No!” He roared. “You don’t understand! No one understands! No one, not Mycroft, not Molly, and especially not you, _Doctor John Watson_.”

John had never seen him so angry. Slowly, he stood up, craning to meet Sherlock's eyes. Damn his unfortunate height. “Make me.” He whispered, taking Sherlocks slender hand in his own. “Make me understand.”

Sherlock tightened his grip on John's hand. “It won’t stop.” He choked.

“What won’t?” John urged softly.

“My brain. My bloody brain. It just keeps going and going constantly so loud, so loud it won’t stop without it. I _need_ it. It won’t turn off! All the damn deductions and it just won’t stop. It’s so calm out here. So peaceful. I hate it, John! I hate it!”

“Tell me. Tell me your deductions.”

“It won’t bore you?”

John shook his head.

“That patch of grass was walked on approximately 3 hours ago. A couple had sex under that tree over there. Two women, a Hufflepuff 7th year and a Gryffindor 6th year. You are stressed from school work and have a special someone on your mind. Another girl? The Slytherin 5th year again?”

John gave a half smile and blushed profusely. “No, not her.”

Sherlock creased his brow. “Who then? Wait, no, don’t tell me. The Ravenclaw? No, can’t be. The blond one who studies with Harry? Mmm, no.” He rambled on, naming people whom John hadn’t even thought of. Though to be fair, he was only thinking of one person.

“Sherlock.” He interrupted. “Sherlock it’s not any of them.”

Sherlock continued speaking, taking no notice.

John sighed. “F**k this.” He muttered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sherlock's. He noticed that Sherlocks lips were peeling and tasted of blood. He’d been biting his lips. Sherlock stumbled back. His clear grey-blue eyes were wide with surprise.

“Oh my god. Sherlock I am so sorry. It's just that none of those girls were the person on my mind. I wasn't thinking. I know you don't feel the same way. You are just incredible, you know that?” John hesitated a moment longer, not daring to look at Sherlock's face. Then he turned and ran. He ran and ran.

“John! John!” He heard Sherlock calling after him. He urged himself to run faster. Despite John's desperate attempt to get away, the curse of short legs prevented his great escape. Sherlock caught up to him in a few long strides and grabbed the back of his robe, stopping him. John was about apologize again or joke about Sherlock showing off with his long legs. His long beautiful legs.

Sherlock cupped John's face and bent his neck so that his face was hovering just above John's. “Help me.” Sherlock breathed. “I've never done this before.”

“Just follow me.” John whispered back. He slowly brushed his lips against Sherlock’s. “We’ll take it from here.”


End file.
